babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pumpkin Caroling: Part 2
Pumpkin Caroling: Part 2 is the 20th episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 51st episode overall. It is also the final half of the 2-part Halloween special. It was uploaded on October 31, 2017. Summary Baby Lamb and the gang are continuing Pumpkin Caroling, and after getting the chance to see Mickey Mouse transform into The Sorcerer's Apprentice, they get a surprise visit from the Great Pumpkin himself. He's happy that they are keeping his spirit alive by singing of him. It goes to show that when you sing songs of The Great Pumpkin on Halloween, you will keep the Great Pumpkin's spirit alive. Plot Halloween Night is still young, and everyone's happily Pumpkin Caroling until they come across none other than Mickey Mouse himself! Cow thinks he's a guy in a costume and tells Baby Lamb (who's dressed as Mickey Mouse) that someone stole his costume idea. Baby Lamb disagrees and thinks he is the real Mickey Mouse. Belle asks Mickey about his costume, so with a wave of his hand, everything went dark. Lightning strikes, thunder roars, and Mickey Mouse rises and transforms into The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Everyone's amazed but Uncle Lamb is unimpressed and calls Mickey a cheap commercialism magnet. Bill and Mejax (dressed as Patrick and SpongeBob) talk about how last year, Mejax sang a pumpkin carol and he feels the pumpkin carols are starting to catch on. They then leave to get more candy. Cow says he never had this much fun on Halloween before, and Baby Lamb agrees saying how normally they just ask for candy and then get candy and Ricky never realized there would be more to Halloween. Uncle Lamb is very proud of them because they rekindled the Halloween spirit and made him feel young again. He says The Great Pumpkin would be proud, and The Great Pumpkin himself says he is. Cow says he looked different, and The Great Pumpkin reminded him that his spirit lives on in many different pumpkin forms, and this year he's been immortalized as a decoration. Baby Lamb asks why he's here, so The Great Pumpkin says after hearing those carols for the first time in 37 years, he knew that it would come from people with true Halloween spirit. He praises the children for making his Halloween very memorable and thanks them for spreading Halloween cheer throughout Capitol City. Baby Lamb begins to feel tired, and everyone feels the same, so Uncle Lamb decides to takes them to Ricky's house for a sleepover and call it a night. Everyone says goodbye to The Great Pumpkin and he wishes them all a Happy Hallow's Eve. At the police station, Aaron and Marvin argue over whether they should watch "Mickey's House of Villains" or "Scary Godmother". Uncle Lamb shows up on time, and the grown-ups throw their own Halloween party for grown-ups. Steve asks how the children's Halloween was, so Uncle Lamb tells them how much fun they had singing Pumpkin Carols and they made The Great Pumpkin happy. Steve asks if they learned the true meaning of Halloween. Uncle Lamb thinks it has something to do with spreading cheer to others, and says that this is truly a Halloween they'll never forget. The Count calls this one unforgettable Halloween, and with Mickey Mouse, they wish everyone a Happy Halloween as the episode concludes. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow *Ricky Bowers *Belle Butterfly *Alphabet Pal *Donny Dolphin *Uncle Lamb *Bill *Mejax *Great Pumpkin *Officer Aaron *Officer Marvin *Officer Derek *Officer Patricia *Chief Mark *El Rapido *James and Gavin *Sir Topham Hatt *Minecraft Steve *Marshall *Lenny *Mickey Mouse *Count Von Count Trivia *An instrumental version of "It's Our House Now" from Mickey's House of Villains plays at the end of the episode. *The Count Von Count says "Ain't Halloween so sweet?", which he also said in "The Baby Lamb & Friends Halloween Special: Part 5". *BIll and Mejax reference the events of "The Baby Lamb & Friends Halloween Special: Part 2". *This episode contains the first use of the word "pissed". The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Specials